The embodiments described herein relate to a passenger airbag, which is filled with gas during an emergency situation such as, for example, a frontal or side impact. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to a passenger airbag incorporating a divider which separates an interior of the airbag into a plurality of chambers.
To optimize airbag performance in certain accident scenarios, it may be advantageous to enable a degree of control over when and how rapidly the various portions of the airbag are inflated. Thus, an ongoing need exists for improved methods and mechanisms for controlling inflation of an airbag.